Erathia
Complete this maze to receive Catherine Gumball. ru:Эратия To unlock the Erathia maze, get 12 maze fragments: *Complete City of Steam to max dp (4) *Alliance shop (2) *One from each rift type (4) *Celestial shop (2) Buy from "Shop" in the New Maze in the main world map menu with 100 gems. Hidden Gumball To obtain Raptor Gumball: After floor 60 there's a chance to find a bird in a cage And a laser gun. Note: make sure you save about 13 of each engineering Material as you will need them for the laser. Check the bird cage for the number on it. Ex: no.703 Then go to the laser you'll notice each material has a value attached to it. The goal is to put in a combination of materials to equal the total that number shown on the cage. Eg. for cage number 703, you need 3 Metallurgy Components, 5 Electric Components, 4 Aviation Components, 1 Ancient Component. (3*27 + 5*23 + 4*59 + 1*271 = 703). 642 the combo is 4 met, 2 ele, 3aero, and 1 anc. 591 the combo is 11 met and 8 ele. IF THE NUMBER IS 733 you still need 3, 5, 4, 1 components, because Metallurgy components are valued at 37 here instead of the 27 used above for 703. You can use this tool to display possible solutions: https://codepen.io/j0be/full/OOZMQX/ Then fire to open the cage. That will unlock Raptor, or get you 10 frags. Fire a second ''time (at the free bird) to get 10 more frags. (This requires one more of any Component.) Note: If you input a number greater than what's on the cage you will kill him and get some fragments. Enemies Regular Enemies Satellite Enemies (Work in Progress) Questions marks relate to steals observed in other mazes for this enemy but unconfirmed in Erathia. Boss Skills: *'Strafe': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *'Energy Detection Device: When enemy casts any spell, launches a counterattack and deal 30% damage of the said attack. *'''Alloy Armor: Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +30%. Four Satellite Terminals - Summon Airship to destroy Satellites. There is a chance a satellite will crash on the boss to cut his health in half. Stages Threat from the skyline Floors 50 (difficulty 41) - 2 Vigor Lost Erathia Floors 45 (difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor Miracle from millennia ago Floors 45 (difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor Go! The ancient city! Floors 40 (difficulty 38) - 2 vigor Special Occurrences Corpses Satellite Console The console shows up as a a big computer taking up 2x2 tiles on the map and displays a countdown. When the countdown reaches 0, you suffer damage and a debuff (see below) and the counter is reset to 5. If you clear a path to the console, you can access it and teleport into it to destroy it from inside. You can also destroy using Summon Airship. The 4 types of Consoles with associated names and countdown effect: * Blue: Guardian Orbit Satellite, status "Guardian Orbit Satellite" on enemies: +50% Attack and Resistance for 3 rounds. * Green : Tracker Orbit Satellite, status "Tracker Orbit Satellite" : Attack and Power -50% for 3 rounds * Red: Annihilator Orbit Satellite, more damage, creates a Burrow after 3-4 attacks * Yellow : Law Hunter Orbit Satellite , status "Spell Forbidden" for 3 rounds. The type also determines the ennemies you can find inside and in air combat,the color of Ancient Technology chips you can get as reward and the type of special reward encounter inside you can find. Once the Satellite has been disabled from inside or through air combat, you can destroy it for a few components. Doing so clears it from the floor. Satellite Air Combat If you use Summon Airship, the air combat will take place in 2 parts as an satellite will intervene. Each type of satellite has a different strong point. Killing the Satellite in this manner doesn't let you enter afterward for the rewards but you can still destroy it for a few components and it will always also spawn a Crashed satellite. Inside Blue Satellite Demon of Abyss enemies, Blood Altar, "Abyss Forging Rule": * Inject Blood : Cost 100 HP: +1(?) Attack; or Cursed Blood (cast Group Curse, Curse +1 duration, become cursed) * Search : 1x/2x Bottle of Blood or Issac's Blood Butcher enemies, Old Anvil, "Free Forging Arts": * Can upgrade equipment. Near useless in this maze however (as the steam/electric suit are so good) Rock Golem enemies, Rock Pile, "Rock Mineral Refining Technology" (One of the following): * Clay Statue (summons a clay puppet; this is a dp quest) * Strange Statue (casts Armageddon) * Obsidian Statue (Power +4.Dark Spells +10%) Skeleton Warlock and Skeleton Swordsman enemies, Skull Altar , "Skeleton Analysis and Enhancement": * Worship: MP+10 * Take away the candle: Candle (Detects key's location, needed for dp quest) * Farplane Ranger bonus - Complete Mercenary's Soul or Mage's Soul Evil Lamp Spirit enemies, Hell Furnace, "Ultra High Temperature Smelting Technology": * Recast Equipment: Change equipment to another of the same star level * Search: 1-2 Quenching Essence / Infernal Torch (Gloves slot) Inside Green Satellite Spikey Skeleton enemies, Egg of Rahi, "Hardened Skeletal Gene": * Destroy Egg: Rahi gene - attack and power +5 * Take Egg: Egg of Rahi: 1 level pet (needed for dp quests). Cyclops enemies, Huge Bones, "Vision Enhancement Gene": * Detain Souls - Broken Orc's Soul (+5 defense, target floor only) or Complete Orc's Soul * Search: Piece of Ancient Calling (Giant's Belt, Giant's Bone Armour, Giant's Eye) * Farplane Ranger bonus - Complete Orc's Soul (Defense +1) Magic Totem "Efficient Energy Storage Gene": * Activate - Attack +1-3 Power +1-3 * Remove Totem - Fear Totem (summon Fear Totem - Increases damage inflicted to all enemies by 5 while present) Whilst unlimited time on the floor, Fear Totem stops other totems spawning from Conjuror title. Or Soul Totem (Gumball recover 1 MP per round while present and not preventing other totems from spawn) Manticore enemies, Pile of Bones, "Mutated Demon Gene": * One of the following: ** Dragonling Skull (3* Dark Furnace) ** Soul Trapping Skull - Deal 30 points of damage to the enemy, adding Soul Prison effect (capture the souls of enemies killed; invalid against lifeless enemies). Needed for dp quest. ** Phocas' Skull ** Crystal Skull - All spell effects +1%, 3 gems under certain circumstances. * Farplane Ranger bonus - Complete Demon's Soul Cactus enemies, Vine Clump, "Pain Modulation System": Search for a random amount of Cactus Berry/Flower/Thorn. Inside Red Satellite Assassin enemies, Bonfire, "Anti Invisible Materials": *Search: 1-3 from the following: Roasted Lizard, Roasted Spider, Roasted Meat, or a Shadow Badge (Removes enemy features) Wandering Mage enemies, Elemental Altar, "Magic Array Energy Structure": * Hold a Ceremony: Spend 10MP to summon genie to grant a wish. 3 options are offered at random: ** I'm hurt, please help me!: Recover 50 HP ** Make me more powerful: ** Can you help me in battle?: The genie will fight for you (*not* floor limited) ** Give me Coins : ** Give me gems - 5x gems, may be limited to 1 time only ** Grant me Supplies!: mostly as in Desert Oasis: Persian Powder, Leather Water Bag, Scorpion Powder, EP * Inject Energy: Receive random elemental item (elemental set item or rank 6 book) Necromancer enemies, Obsidian Casket, "Soul Material Extraction": * Random spell scrolls (eg. 3x Lightning Bolts, 1x Electrostatic Field, 1x(?) Disrupting Ray), sometimes also Walnut Wand Arcane Snail enemies, Elemental Heart, "Mystique Crystal Structure": * Touch Elemental Heart : +3 Attack, +3 Power or scroll (Hex, Gravity,...) * Destroy Elemental Heart: Magic Rune or one of the Super Crystals like Super Air Elemental Crystal (Usable: Effect of all Element spells +3%, receive 3 random Element scrolls. Bonus crystals in other dungeons) Pea Cannon enemies, Strange Tree Stump, "Super Tough Plant Fiber": * Rest - Recover HP and MP. Cannot be used after the "Download and destroy" command. Inside Yellow Satellite Pillar of (Element), "xxx Elemental Energy Analysis": * Inject Energy (costs 10 MP): HP & MP +10 to +30; or random minor element-related bonus (eg. Air: Dodge +1, Earth: Def +1); or random spell scroll * Destroy the Pillar: Magic Rune (used for Crucible) Light Elemental & Dark Elemental enemies, Reaction Furnace, "Light Elemental Energy Analysis": Search for Aerospace x5 + 2x Ancient Components Unknown Satellite Appears red but without a countdown. * Meet Dr. Strange and receive Transmitter (4 charges) that you use to transport back to satellite. * You need to give him 5 of each satellite piece (each set turned in gives bonus to your airship's combat this run) then he gives you satellite research notes. (Reward for all 4 sets: In Ancient Relics in the world map, open "Research on Orbit Satellite". Can Manufacture fragments for a new space ship). * the order might be yellow/red/blue/green (or random...) * To obtain satellite fragments: upgrade the ancient/detain techs in Aerospace manual, then destroy satellites by Calling Airship, then search the crashed satellite. If you teleport to destroy the satellite core, sometimes you may still get the crashed satellite but not always. * Quests can be done over multiple maze runs, but have to be done in the order requested. * Once you have given him all the fragments (20 in total), talk to him again for a last boost. Then (and only then), you can destroy the core if you want for a few components. You cannot return to the Unknown Satellite once you have destroyed the core. * If you completed the quest this run or a previous one, talk to Dr. Strange for +10 to all Airship stats for the current run. Other Occurrences Ancient Magic Array: * Activate: Either zaps you for damage or increases a random stat. Can also Destroy after this * Destroy: Destroy the Array for random components Burrow: * Created by letting a Red Satellite fire 4 times (once per maze run) * Entering the hole will cause 99% damage that bypasses Ice Shield and kills you unless you are at max health. * Open the safe using code 514326 to acquire Decour Chip and sometimes 3 . * Construct the robot using Decour Chip and 3 Ancient Components (in the Aeronautics Page). * First construction will give you Decour as an out-of-maze reward. * Subsequent constructions will give you a Decour ally * Decour robot is upgraded when Decour ally is credited with 200/300/400 kills (carry over to the next maze run). Crashed Airship: Acts like a cave where you will find enemies and one or two corpses. Can encounter BB-7 with God of Thieves Title. Use a mechanical gumball to speak with it to gain a BB-7 robot. Crashed Satellite: Loot for Airship material or engineering components. When the Aerospace manual upgrade for that Satellite is fully upgraded, can receive Satellite Fragment(+1 to airship stat for maze). Collect 5 fragments each for Dr Strange. The fragments are Law Hunter Orbit Satellite's Fragment, Annihilator Satellite's Fragment, Guardian Satellite's Fragment, Tracker Satellite Fragment. Electrical Apparatus: Repair enemy mechanical creatures every 3 turns. You can destroy it for a few components once you reach it. Explorer Shop For sale: * Aviation Component: 3 for 150 EP * Electric Component: 3 for 150 EP * Metallurgy Component: 3 for 150 EP * Ancient Component: 2 for 600EP * Ancient normal chip: 300EP * Ancient master chip: 500EP Gang Cadre's special blackmail results: * Aerospace and Aviation+Steam Revolution+Electric Weekly (maximum ?x per run) * 3x Ancient Component Unknown Creature's Satellite The Satellite containing the Unknown Create appears on floor 10. It will stay there until you destroy it. See Quests / DP for tips on how to defeat it. Allies Out of Maze Loot Decour * See Burrow Eden Accelerators * Kill the Unknown Creature and search the monkeys for 3 of each : Eden Accelerator (3h), Maintenance Accelerator (3h) and Cultivation Accelerator (3h) in settlement. Notable Loot Incomplete research report: '50-100 EP at random (bad idea). Use these for upgrading the manual. '''Opticus: ' * Red - Randomly Enhance one attribute + Electrical Science Knowledge (Equivalent Circuit Model) provides: Obtain 100-200 EP at random * Blue - Cast Electrostatic Field (Valid in target floor) + Electrical Science Knowledge (MAgnetic Field Generator) provides: Effect of Electrostatic Field +1% * Green - Cast Chain Lightning + Electrical Science Knowledge (High-voltage Shock Device) provides: Effect of Chain Lightning spell +1% * Black - Cast Timestill + Electrical Science Knowledge (Malcolm Superconducting Material) provides - Effects of all support spells +3% * Brown - Cast Portal of Earth + Electrical Science Knowledge (Kubrick Energy Coil) provides - Effect of all damage spells +3% * Purple - Increase effects of all Spells by 3% + Electrical Science Knowledge (Diana Crystal Semiconductor) provides - Effects of all Healing spells +3% '''Research Report: 100-200 EP at random(bad idea). Use these for upgrading the manual. Vosebarker's Pain Device: Attack +5, Power +5, Inflicts 25% extra damage when you attack Living (from adventurer random gumball spawn). Ring slot Vosebarker's Reality Lens: Accuracy +30%, Ignore spell resist 30%, 50% chance to detect key (from adventurer random gumball spawn). Head slot Green Chip: 'T-01 Energy Core (Lvl 10 Satellite) Gives access to all 5 levels of the Machinery Titles. ''Machinery Titles: - Mechanical Sentinel, +1/2/3 Attack and +1/2/3 Power, When entering the next floor, 3/6/9% chance to detect the location of the key. - Mechanical Hunter, +1/2/3 Attack and +1/2/3 Power, When a new enemy appears, 5/10/15% chance to mark (Damage suffered by the enemy increased by 50% only valid in the target floor). - Interstellar Defender, +2/3/4 Attack and +2/3/4 Power, For every 20% HP lost, decreases damage suffered by 1/2/3%. - Interstellar Destroyer, +2/3/4 Attack and +2/3/4 Power, Ignore Physical and Spell Resistance +2/4/6%. For final rank pick Skynet or Energy Devourer: - Skynet, When attacking 100% to cast "Homing Missile" (Damage equals to Gumball's base Attack) -- Enhance Attack, +3/6/9 Attack, Homing Missile Burning damage +100/200/300%. -- Enhance Attack, +3/6/9 Attack, Homing Missle damage +50/75/100%. -- Enhance HP, +60/ 120/180 HP, Attack burning enemies and deal an extra +15/30/50%. - Energy Devourer, For every 5% decrease in MP, Power +1%. -- Enhance Power, +3/6/9 Power, Effects of all Damage spells +10/20/30%. -- Enhance Power, +3/6/9 Power, +3/6/9% chance to deal double Damage when casting Damage spells. -- Enhance MP, +60/120/180 MP, Receive damage spell scrolls at random for advancing every 15/10/5 floors in the maze. Ancient Technology * You can't learn every possible tech (only 4 normal slots and 1 master slot, but there are a greater number of possible chips available) so choose carefully which chips you use. * Must learn 4 normal techs before you can learn the Master tech. * Master chips look noticeably fatter and cost 500ep in shop (normal costs 300ep) ~'''Blue Chips~ * Free Forging Arts*: '''Defense +1/2/3 for every steam power equipment worn. * '''Radial Forging Technology*: Max Dodge +1/2/3% For every steam power equipment worn. * Rock Mineral Refining Technology: Damage reduction +1/2/3% For every steam power equipment worn. * Skeletal Analysis and Reinforcement: Attack +1/2/3 for every steam power equipment worn. * Ultra-High Temperature Smelting Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, reduce long range Damage suffered by 1/2/3% * Ultrasonic Quenching Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, Engineering component drop probability +3/6/9% * (Master Chip) Abyss Forging Law: When wearing the full set of Steam Power Equipment, Attack+4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Physical Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% * (Master) Astana Electric Furnace Metallurgy: Void all damage +2/4/6/8/10% if all steam power equipment worn. ~'Green Chips~' * Efficient Energy Storage: Attack and power +2/4/6 and HP/MP +10/20/30 * Hardened Skeletal Gene: Attack +2/4/6 and Ignore Enemy Physical Resistance +3/6/9%. * Muscle Enhancement Gene: Enhance Attack by 2/4/6 point; When attacking, chance to instantly kill the enemy by 2/4/6% * Neuron Enhancement Gene: Dodge increased by 3%/6%/9% and decrease interfere (the chip states jamming but it's really interfere) effect by 33/66/100% * Pain Control Gene: Decrease enemy's Attack by 1/2/3 point; Reduce Reflect Damage by 25/50/75% * Vision Enhancement Gene: HP +20/40/60 and key location +3/6/9% * (Master) High Elf Genome: Attack and Power +2/4/6/8/10% and recover HP by 1/2/3/4/5% on next floor * (Master) Mutated Devil Gene: For each 20% HP below Max HP you are, temporarily increase attack 1/2/3/4/5%. independently, chance to Ignore counterattack by 1/2/3/4/5% * (Master) T-01 Energy Core: Unlock rank 1/2/3/4/5 "Mechanical" Title. From energy core in level 10 satellite (must defeat "Unknown creature") ~'Red Chips~' * Controllable Fusion Energy: Increase damage on higher level spells by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment * High Power Energy Storage System: '''Power +1/2/3 for each piece of electrical science equipment * '''Magic Array Energy Structure: Increase support spells by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment * Mystique Crystal Structure: '''Damage spells 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment * '''Research on Anti-Invisible Materials: Ignore enemy dodge by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment * Super Tough Plant Fiber: Increase healing spells by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment. * (Master Chip) Soul Material Extraction: When wearing the full set of Electrical Science equipment, Power +4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Spell Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% * (Master) Phoenix Electronic Chip: Effect of all spells +6/12/18/24/30% when wearing any electrical equipment * (Master) Holland Hereditary Algorithm: '+3/6/9/12/15 random stats gains each time your gumball ''dies. Yep! (Looted after killing Unknown Creature.) - Presumably to be used with Holy Rebirth ~'''Yellow Chips~ * Air Elemental Energy Analysis: Increase Power by 2/4/6 and Increase the effect of all Air spells by 5/10/15% * Earth Elemental Energy Analysis: '''Defense +2/4/6; Increase the effect of all Earth spells by 5/10/15% * '''Fire Elemental Energy Analysis: '''Attack +2/4/6/; Increase the effect of all Fire spells by 5/10/15% * '''Light Elemental Energy Analysis: HP +20/40/60 and increase all light spells by 5/10/15% * Dark Elemental Energy Analysis: Ignore spell resistance 3/6/9% and increase all dark spells by 5/10/15% * Water Elemental Energy Analysis: MP increase by 20/40/60 and Increase the effect of all Water spells by 5/10/15% * (Master Chip) Elemental Law Construction: 'Effects of all spells +3%, When upgrading Magic Title, 10% chance to increase Power by 2 points * '(Master) Elemental Energy Conversion: All gumballs' skills and energy accumulation speed (Active only) increased by 10/20/30/40/50% Quests / DP Gumball Specific Infos *Machine Herald as a main starts with Electrical knowledge Cauchynia Dynamic Movement manual ability maxed out, and with the first 3 tiers of the Machinery Titles. *Future Cat as a main starts with metallurgy knowledge Dashboard Structure Principle maxed (belt gives recover 6% hp per floor), and with the first 3 tiers of the Machinery Titles. *Alchemist as a main starts with metallurgy knowledge Polymer Coating maxed. *Junkman as a main or soul link may find 30 of each medal in a trash can. This is a quick way to complete the required DP (you can S/L30 to get rid of the medal corpses and focus on the other requirements). *Chef can be fun (not specially powerful, just fun) here with plenty of recipes but most of them requires you to have a mechanical gumball (typically Future Cat) as main. See Cooking#Erathia Tips Talking to Dr. Strange to upgrade your ship and also picking up the Decour chip will NOT stop you from completing the Level 50 with no upgrade quest. Summoning the Decour robot "may", as it requires a fragment payment. Do NOT destroy the satellite core in Dr Strange's satellite before finishing all his quests. It would prevent you from using the Transmitter to return to him. Summoning the Airship to destroy satellites or to clear tiles saves the level and prevents S/L30 from generating a new level. If hunting for the Robot's Wreckage Medical Chip quest drop it is therefore advisable to manually clear the tiles or use Earthquake. The Robot's Wreckage versions (Karate Chip vs Medical Chip) are exclusive; only one may be found per dungeon run. The Raccoon Remains and Strange Remains are *not* exclusive and may be found in the same run. The Soldier's Remains are all exclusive; only one version may be looted per run. S/L30 accordingly. There are limited ways to counteract the loss of accuracy inflicted by the Interfere effect. Ways to increase accuracy or ignore Interfere include: Vosebarker's Reality Lens, Sorehead Knight and green chip Neuron Enhancement Gene. External Links * Video Walkthrough - Step by Step Speedrun (Under 20 minutes runs) +Secret Order Gallery Category:Mazes